civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
William McEntyre Dye
|died= |placeofbirth= Washington, Pennsylvania |placeofdeath= Muskegon, Michigan |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union Army Egyptian Army |branch=army |serviceyears= 1853-1870 U.S. Army 1873-1878 Egyptian Army |rank= brevet Brig. Gen. of U.S. Volunteers Colonel in Egyptian Army |commands=20th Iowa Volunteer Infantry Regiment |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Prairie Grove *Siege of Vicksburg *Siege of Fort Morgan *Battle of Fort Blakely 1873 Abyssinian Campaign *Battle of Gura |awards= |laterwork=Chief of Washington DC Police Military Adviser to the King of Korea author |portrayedby= }}William McEntyre Dye (1831–1899) was a soldier from the United States who served in military capacities around the world. He became a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War, a colonel in the Egyptian army and military adviser to the King of Korea. Civil War Dye was born in Washington, Pennsylvania in 1831 and was appointed to West Point in 1849. He graduated in 1853 as a 2nd lieutenant in the 4th U.S. Infantry. By 1859 he was the regimental quartermaster. When the Civil War began in 1861, Dye was a captain in the U.S. Army. However he accepted a commission as colonel of the 20th Iowa Infantry Regiment on August 25, 1862Eicher p.220. In 1862 Colonel Dye commanded the 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division of the Army of the Frontier. Dye led the brigade at the battle of Prairie Grove where his division was under the overall command of Brig. Gen. Francis J. HerronPrairie Grove Order of Battle. The following year, Dye returned to command of his regiment and was part of Herron's division of reinforcements sent to aid the Union army besieging Vicksburg. After the fall of Vicksburg, Dye commanded various brigades in the Department of the Gulf. In May 1864 he was brevetted colonel in the U.S. Army for his service in the Red River Campaign. He led his regiment in the attack on Fort Morgan during the battle of Mobile Bay. For the next year he served in the Reserve Corps in the Department of the Gulf. Once again he led his regiment into battle around Mobile, this time at the battle of Fort Blakely. He was brevetted brigadier general of volunteers dated March 13, 1865 and brevetted colonel U.S.A. on April 9, 1865 for services at Mobile, AlabamaEicher p.220. His last service in the volunteer army was as the Exchange Agent for POWs in the Military Division of West Mississippi. Egyptian Army General Dye was mustered out of the volunteer service on July 8, 1865. On 14 Jan 1866 he was promoted to major of the 4th U.S. Infantry but in 1870 he was unassigned and discharged from the U.S. Army. In 1868 Civil War veteran, Thaddeus Mott, won the confidence of the Khedive of Egypt and encouraged him to use other Civil War veterans to help modernize the Egyptian army. In 1873 Dye travelled to Egypt to become one several other Union and Confederate veterans who offered their service to the Khedive. There Dye received the rank of colonel. General Charles P. Stone was another American veteran in Egypt who now held the rank of major general in the Egyptian army. Stone first suggested Dye to be the American chief-of-staff in the upcoming campaign against Abyssinia. However, Dye refused the appointment as he had no confidence in the Egyptian commander. The position of chief of staff eventually went to General William W. Loring and Dye was appointed assistant chief-of-staff under Loring.Americans in the Egyptian Army: Dye At the battle of Gura Dye was wounded in the foot and later was court martialed for hitting another Egyptian officer. The matter remained unresolved and he returned to the United States in 1878. Korean government Upon his return to the U.S. Dye served as the Chief of Police in Washington, DC. In 1888 General Philip H. Sheridan recommended Dye for the position as Chief Military Adviser to the Korean Government under King Gojong. He served the king for the next 11 years, even writing a military treatise in Korean. He returned to the United States in 1899 but died the same year in Muskegon, Michigan. External links * References Category:1831 births Category:1899 deaths Category:Burials at Graceland Cemetery (Chicago) Category:Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia Chiefs Category:People of Iowa in the American Civil War Category:Union Army generals